


Tabetai!

by pasivagresiva



Category: Mamireta (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rough Sex, VK, Visual Kei
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: Sato es nuevo en la banda, por lo que le llama la atención el tiempo que Karu y Batsu pasan juntos antes de cada show. Ante esto, Ryusei confirma sus dudas.
Relationships: Batsu/Karu (Mamireta)
Kudos: 1





	Tabetai!

**Author's Note:**

> Nadie escribía de Mamireta, así que lo hice yo.

Sato se había unido hace casi un mes a Mamireta. Antes de dejar la banda por motivos de salud, Mirai habia conversado con él para delegarle su posición como baterista. Por supuesto, como amigo de Mirai, estaba al tanto de su súbito malestar. Sin embargo, jamás imaginó que tendría que verle abandonar a sus queridos compañeros de banda, y que encima, contaría con él para continuar su labor.

Hasta entonces, Sato parecía haber congeniado muy bien con Batsu, Karu y Ryusei. Sobre todo con este último, con quien podía quedarse horas conversando antes y después de cada show. El guitarrista se encargó de ponerlo al tanto de todo el itinerario más próximo, así como también se tomó el tiempo, y con ayuda de varias cervezas, de contarle algunos chismes de la banda.

Lo que más llamaba la atención a Sato, desde que se unió a Mamireta, era la costumbre que Karu y Batsu tenían de encerrarse en una sala previo a cada live. Sato lo habría visto como un hecho aislado e inocente, de no ser por los ruidos sugerentes que emergían de dicha habitación. Un día, no pudo más con la duda, y se atrevió a preguntar a Ryusei, quien deambulaba algo nervioso por los pasillos, media hora antes de que el live comenzara.

—Ryu.

—Hm.

Sato escuchó un fuerte gemido detrás de aquella puerta que le puso sus delgadas trenzas de punta. Ryusei resopló y se llevó una mano a la frente, agarrando parte de las hebras que de ella emergían. Parecía que a él tampoco le agradaba demasiado la situación.

—¿Qué hay con esos dos?

—No te lo pienses demasiado. Es como una cábala que tienen. Bueno, que Batsu tiene. Karu sólo le sigue el juego.

—¿Una cábala?

—Sí, como una tradición —el guitarrista tomó la muñeca de Sato y lo alejó del lugar para evitar que siguieran escuchando a la otra mitad de la banda—. Ellos dos no son pareja ni nada, pero supongo que les gusta sacarse el estrés de esa forma.

—Ya veo.

Sato no salía de su asombro. Sobre todo, porque había sido capaz de reconocer la voz de Karu, por descarte. Pues, definitivamente, esos gemidos no eran de Batsu.

Karu era bastante reservado y hasta un poco serio a ojos de Sato. El chico se movía de forma lánguida y si no se trataba de beber agua con un popote o poner un cigarrillo entre sus rojos labios, parecería que nunca abría la boca.

Sin embargo, había podido intercambiar palabras con él un par de veces. Karu siempre le saludaba y se despedía de forma cordial, pero no parecía particularmente emocionado en conversar o dar su opinión. Solía seguir la corriente a lo que los demás coordinaban. Ryusei decía que si un día conseguía sacarle una sonrisa, sería el primer paso para que Karu se abriera un poco más con él.

Y en cuanto a Batsu, Sato aún no sabía muy bien si lo pasaba del todo. Había varios aspectos del vocalista que le incomodaban y hacían tener que morderse la lengua en más de una oportunidad. Como lo impulsivo que podía llegar a ser, la forma encorvada en que se paraba o cómo aspiraba sus mocos en vez de limpiarse la nariz de una jodida vez.

Pero, más que todo lo anterior, a Sato le perturbaba las letras que Batsu escribía. Sabía de sobra que el mundo del visual kei estaba repleto de canciones burdas, misóginas y hasta nauseabundas. Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que Sato hiciera una mueca de desagrado cada que Batsu aparecía con una nueva composición para la banda. Una vez, el vocalista incluso le dijo _"Si no te gusta, puedes escribir algo tú"_, acompañado de una soberbia y malintencionada sonrisa.

Sólo recordar sus composiciones, y luego oír a Karu, le revolvía el estómago ante lo que Batsu podría estar haciéndole ¿Por qué Karu no se negaba?

Los cuatro se encontraban sentados a la espera de colocarse sus trajes. Ya habían sido maquillados y peinados, y nada más quedaban 40 minutos para salir a tocar. Ryusei se encontraba tocando algunos acordes en su guitarra. Sato golpeaba sus muslos con las palmas de sus manos intentando seguir el mismo ritmo de Karu a un costado suyo. El bajista parecía muy concentrado, mientras que Batsu terminaba de fumar su cigarrillo.

—Tengo hambre —soltó de pronto el vocalista, estirando su cuerpo hacia delante para apagar el cigarro en el cenicero sobre la mesada.

—Hay una bolsa de patatas fritas sin abrir aún en ese sofá...

Sato sintió la mano de Ryusei sobre su brazo, haciendo que se volteara a mirarlo. El rubio negó con la cabeza, corrigiendo su inocencia.

Casi de inmediato, Karu dejó su bajo de lado y siendo tomado de la muñeca, Batsu desapareció con él hasta nuevo aviso.

—Oh... —articuló avergonzado, logrando una pequeña risa en boca de Ryusei.

—Con el tiempo de acostumbras.

—¿No te incomoda...? Ya sabes... Oírlos. Tú llevas más tiempo con ellos que yo, ¿siempre ha sido así?

Ryusei encendió un cigarrillo también y le ofreció uno a Sato, quien aceptó.

—Un día los atrapé en el baño —aspiró sin cambiar la expresión en su rostro—. Desde entonces les pedí encarecidamente que dejaran de hacerlo en las áreas comunes. O al menos, que aseguraran la puerta.

—Dios, ¿y qué estaban haciendo?

—Batsu tenía la cabeza de Karu agarrada como si se tratara de un muñeco, y éste se la estaba chupando.

Sato tuvo que tragar más aire de lo normal. Por poco y se ahoga con el humo del tabaco.

—Karu no habla mucho... ¿No se estará aprovechando de él?

Ryusei dio otra calada después de sonreírle a su compañero de banda.

—Karu se ve inocente, pero no es para nada un tonto. Si no le gustara, se negaría.

Sato se quedó pensando en qué podía tener de atractivo alguien como Batsu. Era soez, impertinente y seguro, un depravado. Mientras que Karu era amable y muy tranquilo. No pegaban para nada uno con el otro.

La verdad, era que Karu tampoco disfrutaba mucho de la personalidad de Batsu. Sólo le gustaba lo que sabía hacer con él.

—Vamos a estropearte un poco ese labial, ¿te parece?

El vocalista tenía los pantalones abajo, al igual que su ropa interior. Se habían encerrado en una pequeña oficina en desuso que el recinto había dejado como bodega. Karu llevaba toda su ropa aún, y se encontraba sentado sobre sus piernas y con la vista en alto. Batsu se acercó y cada vez su erección se hacía más grande e inminente sobre el rostro del bajista.

Con gesto inocente, Karu se lamió la esquina de sus labios, haciendo sonreír al más alto.

—Me encanta esa lengüita tuya —con su mano izquierda, tomó la punta del húmedo musculo ajeno y tiró con cuidado—. Muéstramela.

El bajista arrugó el entrecejo cuando sintió a Batsu jalar de su perforación. Lo miró desde abajo, comenzando a respirar por la boca.

—Déjala ahí.

Con su derecha, y observando la expresión que se había formado en el rostro de Karu, Batsu estimuló su miembro.

Karu se limitaba a jadear y dejar que la saliva goteara de su lengua y cayera sobre su pantalón o el mismo suelo. Aquella imagen, parecía excitar aún más al vocalista.

—Desvístete.

Batsu daba las órdenes, y Karu las seguía. Así era como funcionaban las cosas entre ambos. El moreno desabotonó poco a poco su camisa, dejándola abierta. Su torso lechoso y lampiño era interrumpido por un pequeño camino que llevaba a gloria a Batsu. Y no se trataba del miembro del otro chico, sino ese cúmulo de vellos en el que amaba introducir su nariz.

Desnudo, Karu volvió a sentarse en el suelo, tal como estaba en un principio. Sus piernas estaban frías y sucias, similar a la expresión del vocalista. Karu había guardado su lengua, pero supo que tenía que abrir su boca cuando Batsu volvió a acercarse a él.

Sólo bastó una sugerente mirada de Batsu, para que Karu tomara su pene comenzara a hacerle una felación. Con una mano cerrada en puño sobre sus muslos, y la otra sobre la base de aquel crudo y caliente trozo de carne, Karu se ayudaba para succionar con ahínco. Le encantaba escuchar a Batsu gruñir y maldecir por su causa.

Todo el tiempo, Karu mantuvo sus ojos abiertos, disfrutando de las muecas en el rostro del vocalista.

Batsu alejó su erección de la boca contraria, y Karu dejó salir la saliva acumulada dentro de la misma. Sin dejar de observar a Batsu a los ojos, el tibio y transparente líquido corría por su mentón y lengua. Intencionadamente, Karu la sacó.

—Todavía no te follo y ya estás hecho un desastre, eh —agarró al chico de sus morenos cabellos y tiró de estos hasta sacarle un doloroso quejido—. Si fueras una putita, seguro gotearías allá abajo.

Por instinto, Karu ocultó sus dos manos entre sus piernas, cubriendo así también su erección.

Sabía que anatómicamente no podía lubricar y Batsu adoraba recordárselo. Pero no le ofendía. Karu sabía que, aún cuando Batsu tuviera un montón de groupies a las que podría follarse cuando quisiera, siempre volvía a él.

—Puedo gritar como una —respondió el bajista, desafiante y con esos ojos rojos y brillantes mirando al más alto—. Si lo haces bien, por supuesto.

El corazón de Batsu pareció saltarse unos cuantos latidos antes de ponerse en marcha una vez más. Karu no era de los que buscaba conflicto, en lo absoluto. Por lo que, cada vez que se ponía así de arrogante, le hacía hervir la sangre y de paso, le ponía aún más duro.

Soltó los cabellos de Karu para sostener sus mejillas. Las pellizcó y apretó con sus dos manos, tal como si fuera un juguete de goma.

—¿Sabes que es lo que más adoro de esa preciosa carita tuya? Además de llenártela de leche, por supuesto.

Batsu no fingía jamás. Podía ser molesto y grotesco, pero Karu sabía que su forma de ser era auténtica. Era un cerdo tanto como artista, como persona. Con una sonrisa ladina, el moreno negó, curioso.

—Tus cachetes de malvavisco —apretó hasta hacerle juntar los labios como un pez y finalizó con una bofetada—. Porque les cabe todo, todo esto...

Batsu volvió a meterse en la boca de Karu, chocando con su mejilla. Su miembro se doblaba en el interior de la boca del bajista al no caber del todo. Los ojos de Karu lagrimearon y la fuerza con la que Batsu le embestía, le tenían al borde del vómito. Una arcada más y todo se transformaría en una pesadilla.

Pero Batsu sabía cuándo parar. Volvió a retroceder, permitiendo a Karu recuperar el aliento y toser un poco. Cuando vio al moreno más calmado, sostuvo su mentón y con su glande, corrió aún más el labial del chico.

—¿Te has llenado ya?

El bajista asintió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la nariz tapada.

—Comes tan poco, Karu... —hizo un sonido lastimero dirigido al otro chico, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie—. Pues, si no quieres seguir tragando, tendré que llenarte por otro lado.

Débil, Karu fue llevado casi a rastras contra una pila de cajas, donde fue depositado y obligado a sostenerse sobre sus brazos.

Batsu le acomodó de forma casi obsesiva, perfeccionista. Las piernas del bajista temblaban y eran fáciles de abrir para el vocalista, quien se deleitaba ante la pornográfica imagen que proporcionaba el pálido cuerpo del más bajo. Abierto, de par en par. Como si sus puertas fueran un minimarket 24/7 del cual Batsu podía abastecerse hasta el hartazgo.

Jugueteó por un rato con los glúteos del bajista, tal cual había hecho antes con sus mejillas. Volvió a acomodar la altura del cuerpo ajeno y dejó caer un grueso hilo de saliva que esparció con el índice por toda esa grieta. Karu se estremeció.

Batsu apretó los glúteos del otro músico, comprimiendo su miembro entre ellos. Tenían el tamaño adecuado como para apretarse y dar placer a sí mismo.

Karu se sentía humillado, pero al menos pudo escuchar al vocalista gruñir ante la fricción que le proporcionaba su extraña práctica. Hubo incluso un par de veces en que, de forma intencional, Batsu introducía la punta de su miembro sin previo aviso. Y luego, pedía disculpas.

La puerta sonó y ambos miraron en dirección a la misma. La voz de Ryusei les alertó.

—Como no salgan en los cinco minutos restantes de ahí, se quedan sin guitarrista —elevó la voz—. Y hablo jodidamente en serio.

Sato miraba a Ryusei, quien se encontraba totalmente ofuscado por la situación. Los chicos aún tenían que vestirse y no dejaban de joder.

Karu volteó a Batsu, quien ahora le sostenía de sus caderas.

—El tiempo vuela cuando te la pasas bien, ¿no, Karu? —introdujo un dedo en el trasero del chico y lo movió de forma circular, provocando nada más que incomodidad en él—. Tendremos que apresurarnos un poco. Así que, tú relájate. Déjamelo a mí.

Con una torcida sonrisa en el rostro, Batsu finalizó sus palabras y le lanzó un beso a Karu. Un segundo dedo fue introducido en él, teniendo que morderse la lengua y jadear para no gritar.

—No te contengas. Sabes que Ryusei está celoso y probablemente se corre pensando en ti siendo follado —quitó ambos dedos y humectó su mano en saliva para luego acariciar su erección—. Él sólo se tendrá que conformar escuchándote.

Sostuvo con firmeza la cintura del moreno, introduciéndose en él por completo. Karu jadeó y apretó los puños. Cuando Batsu comenzó a moverse a ritmo acelerando, volteó a verle con los labios estirados, componiendo un inocente mohín de molestia. Aquello volvió loco a Batsu, quien apretó su cuerpo contra el de Karu, obligándolo a doblar su espalda en una incómoda curva.

Las uñas del vocalista se enterraron en los hombros de Karu, rasguñando su espalda, como si fuera un prado recién arado.

—Batsu, más... ¡Más!

El bajista apenas podía articular sus palabras. Sabía que estaba siendo jodidamente ruidoso y que allá afuera le estarían escuchando. Eso estaba bien para él, porque Batsu amaba que lo escucharan cuando tenían sexo. Y a Karu, a decir verdad, se le había pegado esa costumbre.

El sonido del vientre y testículos del vocalista, chocando con el trasero del moreno, se mezclaba con los gemidos a medio ahogar de Karu. Parecía que el chico se quedaba sin aire a ratos y que continuaba gritando para complacerle. _"Qué chico tan adorable"_, pensaba el más alto.

El orgasmo era inminente para Batsu, quien se aferró con fuerza a las caderas ajenas para dar una última y violenta estocada antes de arrodillarse ante Karu. Abrió sus glúteos y observó su semilla escapar del interior. Una única y gruesa gota descendía, haciendo sonreír de forma perversa a Batsu, quien ya había empezado a acomodarse la ropa.

—Es de mala educación escupir tu comida, Karu —dijo tendiéndole una pequeña bolsa de pañuelos que tenía guardada en su bolsillo—. Pero te lo perdonaré por esta vez.

Karu volvió a silenciarse por completo, mas, compartió una mirada cómplice con Batsu. El vocalista acabó ayudándole a vestirse para que salieran a ponerse sus trajes de la presentación.

Para su sorpresa, antes de salir, Batsu le dio un sonoro beso en la frente al más bajo, haciendo que este se sonrojara.

No estaba acostumbrado a recibir tratos así de parte de Batsu, pero no por ello, le disgustó.

—Justo a tiempo, ¿no? —preguntó el vocalista una vez se halló afuera de la pequeña habitación. El guitarrista le miraba con cara de hastío.

—Aún faltan diez minutos, pero es bueno que seas precoz.

Ryusei rodó los ojos y desunió sus brazos cruzados. Sato ahogó una risa y le siguió. Incluso Karu tuvo que llevarse el borde de su mano a la boca para ocultar una pequeña sonrisa.

Batsu miró moverse a los tres, mientras la indignación se apoderaba de él. Salió persiguiéndolos hasta los vestidores con las manos sobre su cintura.

—¡No soy precoz! ¡Se lo puedo demostrar!

La voz de Batsu sonaba tanto molesta como nerviosa. Lo que más odiaba era que cuestionaran su desempeño en la cama.

—¡No, gracias! —dijeron Sato y Ryusei al unísono.

Una risita se escuchó desde atrás, atrapando la atención del grupo. Era Karu, quien sabía mejor que nadie que, efectivamente, Batsu era medio precoz.


End file.
